Werewolf
Werewolves are normal human beings who, upon the complete rising of the full moon, are forced to transform into monstrous and deadly wolf-like creatures. But once the curse fully consumes them, they become werewolves forever. This condition is caused by infection with lycanthropy (also known as werewolfism), a rare magical ailment caused by a venom transmitted by already-infected people. Due to their nature, werewolves were considered among the Whispy Woods' darkest and most evil races. Description and behavior When transformed, a werewolf resembles a humanoid wolf-like creature. They have razor-sharp claws in place of fingernails, large canine teeth, a wolf-like head, and a toned, muscular build. They usually stand at around seven feet tall, varying based on the size of their human forms, and are covered in fur from head to toe (the colors of which range from black, brown, white, and grey). One werewolf's exact build also seems to vary based on its human form. The main difference between wolves and werewolves is behavior. Genuine wolves are not very aggressive, and the vast number of folk tales representing them as mindless predators are now believed to refer to werewolves, not true wolves. A wolf is unlikely to attack a human except under exceptional circumstances. The werewolf, however, targets humans almost exclusively and poses very little danger to any other creature. Infection and transformation Lycanthropy is a supernatural illness known to be spread by contact between saliva and blood; thus, when a transformed werewolf bites a human, the bitten will become a werewolf themselves. Any bite or scratch obtained from a werewolf, whether human or transformed, will leave permanent scars. "''Hugo’s body began hunching. His jaws stretched. His teeth enlarged into fangs. Hair was sprouting up on his face and hands, the nails of which were growing into curved claws..." '' ~ A partial description of King Hugo's transformation When the full moon rises in the sky, a werewolf will involuntarily transform into their wolf form. This process is an extremely painful and gruesome ordeal, as the victim's bones realign into a more lupine skeleton, while hair rapidly thickens over the skin, becoming fur; the rest of the body quickly morphs into a wolfish state. The transformations are usually preceded and succeeded by a few days of ill health. If one remains a werewolf for long enough, they will lose the ability to transform, becoming permanently stuck in their wolf form. While they may act like normal humans while not transformed, werewolves (upon full transformation) lose the ability to reason and tend to display berserk and destructive characteristics, attacking everyone they see indiscriminately, even if they were a loved one. However, exceptionally strong-willed werewolves may be able to resist their wolfish urges, and may even be able to influence their wolf form to a degree, if not seize control completely. While there is no true cure for lycanthropy, there are a few methods to lessen the curse. A mixture of cow's blood and powdered tea leaves can be applied to a wound to prevent infection (though in no way can it stop the curse from afflicting the victim). Also, some of the worst effects can be soothed by consuming Wolfswood Potion, which allows a werewolf to retain their human consciousness while transformed, thus freeing them from the worry of harming other humans.